In a wireless communication system, one challenge is to provide high data rate wireless access with a high quality of service. The physical carrier to interference-plus-noise ratio (PCINR) is a measurement of the ratio of average desired signal to average interference-plus-noise, as measured on a received signal. The PCINR should represent actual channel/operation conditions as truthfully as possible and so that system parameter adjustments may be made based on meaningful measurements.
A technique for accurately computing the PCINR in wideband wireless communication system would be useful for making adjustments in wireless communication system parameters.